borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Special Weapon Effects (Borderlands 2)
Banner does not link to this page but instead goes to the borderlands 1 weapons effects. I mouse over the borderlands 2 area, down to weapons and click what should link to this page but it still goes to the borderlands 1 page. I would fix it if I knew how. Kevin McConnell (talk) 15:57, September 25, 2012 (UTC) This page should just show the explanation of what the red text does, and what weapon it is attached to if it always appears on the same weapon. Details about where to get the weapon should just appear on the page devoted to that specific weapon. No need to clutter this page up with those details. EntropyBall (talk) 21:19, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I agree. I think these should definitely be in sortable tables. Makes it much easier on the eyes and for filtering purposes. It will also be much easier to read on mobile devices. ? I'd be happen to help if you need. Raggs008 (talk) 04:20, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Storm Front Since it has been changed a few times now, figured I would start a topic. Does the field that is created around the initial grenade explosion actually do anything? From what I can tell, it is just the child grenades that do anything. And while most of them land in the general area, I have seem some get launched pretty far and still do plenty of damage. For those who have it, watch who is taking damage and what is doing the damage. You can see the child grenades actually shooting at the enemies. Also, can the child grenades attack more than one person at a time? 16:12, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Mukuu The description of this item should be modified to reflect the fact that non-electric versions are possible. I have personally seen an incendiary one. WhackyGordon (talk) 23:02, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Make it rain! The list doesn't state the name of the mod, just that it came from a mission called "Vlad would be proud". I just got this effect on a grenade mod called "Explosive Fuster Cluck", but I got it from Tiny Tina for completing "The Pretty Good Train Robbery." Either it is a random drop/not unique or this page is wrong. 20:15, September 26, 2012 (UTC) : The Fuster Cluck isn't necessarily explosive - when I did it with two friends, I got explosive, they got slag and corrosive - but yes, it's from The Pretty Good Train Robbery. I went in and corrected this. "Vlad would be proud" seems to be the red text for the Impaler shield, to judge by elsewhere in the list. Mad Mephit (talk) 01:46, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Whisky Tango Foxtrot: Friendly fire? This page currently states that the WTF's IED explosions damage allies. I didn't think that was the case - although they'll usually be thrown off when the group is in combat, potentially confusing things. Still, I got shredded by the electric blasts, but my allies I don't think had this happen to them. Most self-originated explosions will damage the self but not allies; can anyone confirm or deny this with the WTF? Mad Mephit (talk) 01:37, September 27, 2012 (UTC) In my and my playing partner's use of this shield we never noticed friendly fire from it on the other player. It only seems to kill it's user. 05:11, September 30, 2012 (UTC) The note on the Firework grenade I think the added second sentence on the description of the firework grenade's effect (" -> Actually just a useless, but nice looking firework.") should be removed as it really sounds an awful lot like an opinion. Not to mention the description also lacks detail. The firework grenade flies upward when thrown and will richochet downward of cielings before detonating after a certain amount of time. The Damage bit seems to be correct by all indications, and, as the effect name suggests ("WARNING: Not intended for indoor use"), it is extrememly dangerous indoors, both to enemies and the user. -''' 04:18, September 27, 2012 (UTC)' Mordecai's slag rifle I'm fairly sure that also sometimes fires just one projectile with the effect on impact of all three. Either that or the two of us who tried it out were lagging every time it looked like that had happened. Evil Tim (talk) 07:38, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Miss Moxxi's Bad Touch Special Effect Text doesn't match the Miss Moxxi's Bad Touch page. That's my fault. I recently tested this to see about the health gain, and haven't updated the specific gun page. Tekdemo (talk) 05:08, September 28, 2012 (UTC) That's a pretty horrible description of how to get Get Touch / Bad Touch. I'm assuming you mean that you can get it by tipping Moxxie? If so, please say so. What you have there is just awful. 05:54, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Good/Bad touch have been cleaned up and rewritten. Tekdemo (talk) 05:08, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Bitch '''Yup, back' red text Mod edit. This is my first wiki edit EVER but I discovered what this did today ( kinda funny I figured it out while playing the slots :P ) and changed it. If I wored it badly or if clarification is needed please let me know. 19:41, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Looks good man! In any case, hidden stat info like that is badly needed, far more so than proper grammar. 19:46, September 28, 2012 (UTC) There is a problem with the current description. Getting ammo from guns you pick up is not a feature of the gun, it's a gameplay mechanism that is in effect from the beginning of the game. Start a new character, and check. Once someone else verifies, it should be edited out. Edit: Thank you for fixing that M0xxy. 13:22, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Impaler is RANDOM loot I was in frostburn canyon and when I killed a Goliath and got an impaler shield. It says on the page that the impaler shield ONLY drops from the Warrior. Should this be changed. 20:34, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :done. thank you. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:40, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :Every Orange loot can drop from any enemy but at a rediculously low rate except for from a specific enemy. The warrior is the enemy for the impaler so that's why it is listed. M0xxy (talk) 22:28, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Legendary Hunter (orange com) hi, i found this in a vending machine. http://cloud.steampowered.com/ugc/900975805515931729/4CBC815175DCD0FDCEAF353891BF4F56EBFB71D0/ the red text it's an obvious quote of mordecai entering in second wind mode 04:38, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Drop Locations Many items are being incorrectly attributed to a specific drop source. Do not list wherever you happen to have gotten it as the drop source. If there is more data to work off of and the pattern in clear then it will surely be added when appropriate. 05:10, September 30, 2012 (UTC : The ones I added are directly from the code. M0xxy (talk) 22:43, September 30, 2012 (UTC) : Some are definitely wrong. The Fastball grenade mod for instance I got from a regular Loader in the Overlook defence quest. Evilsod (talk) 16:21, October 3, 2012 (UTC) The Bee? Should I mention that The Bee (Orange rarity shield) can be found in (red) chests? It only mentions Hunter Hellquest and Badass enemies. Or are all oranges available in chests? 10:20, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Evil Smasher DO NOT sell this rifle! lol. Just by having it in your inventory it gives it's special effect to any equipped gun - it's a random chance on reload, but when it kicks in WOW - awesome dmg, firerate and mag size boost. I just finished round 4 of Hyperion Slaughter (lvl 31 quest) using a lvl 23 rare (blue) corrosive sniper rifle 1 hitting bad-ass loaders when it kicks in. And I'm playing Maya, not Zero, so no sniper bonuses. I never equip it, but it is very nice to keep in inventory. --Kalanos (talk) 12:35, September 30, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE: It appears you can keep this boosted mode going indefinitely if you're careful not to fire the last shot in the magazine. If you reload the effect ends (unless you get very lucky and trigger it a second time), but if you switch weapons to another slot that is in one of your 4 equipped slots, the effect stays. (This is odd, because it is NOT this way if you are actually holding the Evil Smasher itself - switching away from IT while it has the effect WILL end it. But the bleed over effect to other guns seems a bit different). Example. I have a sniper rifle equipped in slot 4 that normally has 8 round capacity. With the boost, it has a 27 round magazine - I fire 25 rounds off, switch to the weapon in slot 3. Now, I can swap out the weapon in slot 4 for anything else in my backpack, then swap slot 4 BACK to the same sniper rifle and voila! - the sniper that had 2 rounds left is now fully loaded with 27 rounds and the effect is still in place! Craziness. Kalanos (talk) 23:45, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :I think this is a glitch I had with a couple of other weapons with special sound sets; I had the same thing happen with the sound sets for Morningstar and Bane (applied to every other weapon you have) though without the actual effects of those weapons. Restarting the game got rid of it those two times, and I can't duplicate your observation of Evil Smasher's reload effect on other weapons after putting about 350 rounds through my assault rifle testing it. Evil Tim (talk) 07:31, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Yep, you are right. I was unable to reproduce it after I quit and restarted my game. I did a search and found a youtube video which details how to reproduce it, but too much trouble and while I might take advantage of an unintended behavior if all I had to do was keep a gun in my inventory, I'm not gonna go through the reload switch crap to activate it. ;-) Video with details here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0G8XZVlYPw --Kalanos (talk) 10:08, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, and at least you weren't wondering if you were going to have the Bane soundset stuck on a bunch of awesome gold key weapons forever. I'd have been very upset if I had to get rid of my 230-round Eridian belt-fed MG because it wouldn't shut up. Evil Tim (talk) 10:15, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Logan's Gun Though I haven't tested it, given the name is a reference to Logan's Run (the line is "Run, Runner") I imagine it either effects sprinting somehow or does something to do with the number 30 (which is when people were terminated in the movie). I'm sort of worried that the most sensible reference to the movie would be that if you equip it at or above level 30 it kills you. Evil Tim (talk) 09:24, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Baby Maker location I'd just like to add that the Babymaker drops from Madame von Bartelsby AND Mad Dog. I got mine a few hours back from him and edited the article, but someone deleted what I've written. Live on earths ass (talk) 02:35, October 3, 2012 (UTC) : Every unique, badass or stronger enemy has a microscopic chance of dropping any orange. The ones listed are the drops attributed to each boss that have a much, much higher chance to drop. (Someone who is better with words needs to put this in a label on the top of the page) M0xxy (talk) 04:07, October 3, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks for the clarification. : Live on earths ass (talk) 12:12, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Important Note on Drops The "Important note on drops" is misleading, as it indicates that Legendaries will only drop off of badass or stronger enemies. This is not the case. My first Legendary was a Black Hole shield which dropped from a generic Marauder. WhackyGordon (talk) 23:27, October 10, 2012 (UTC) : Fixed M0xxy (talk) 05:49, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Variation to Legendary Class mods I posses a Legendary Berserker class mod, but it does not match the flavor text of the one provided on the page. Is it possible for there to be variances in the flavor text, and, if it is, should these be noted? The flavor on mine is: —Mentlegentlemen? (talk) 19:43, October 15, 2012 (UTC) I remember this one getting added and then removed. I say add it here and post a screenshot in the Legendary Berserker page so people know you're not vandalizing (which this page gets a lot of), and see if you can figure out what it does. Tekdemo (talk) 06:52, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Terrible quality screenshot, ho! -Mentlegentlemen? (talk) 21:21, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Quest Reward Items - Another Chance? So I know that every legendary drop can be fought for again and again with respawned bosses, but what about those that are quest rewards? Are you just SOL with those? Specifically, I completed the mission for the Pimpernel ("I Know It When I See It") last night, but a friend actually turned in the quest and I can't see it in my inventory anywhere and I don't think I sold it either. Worst part is he sold off his entire inventory immediately after (he's a much higher level so it was all junk to him) and I didn't even think to ask until today. Any advice on how to reacquire quest rewards? BylliGoat (talk) 15:52, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I just realized that "I Know It When I See It" is not the quest that rewards the Pimpernel - C3n50r807 has a quest afterwards called "Don't Copy That Floppy" that awards it. Regardless, still interested if anyone knows the answer to reacquire quest rewards. BylliGoat (talk) 16:07, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Toasty! Table says: Toasty! Roaster Fires 3 rockets for the ammo of 1. But that's not what it does. The x3 is clearly shown in the weapon stats (I got a gratuitius Roaster) like for any other x3 Bandit Launchers, but "Toasty!" must do something else. It doesn't seem to do fire damage, it's explosion yellow, I can't find what it does. 19:00, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Morningstar Also I got a Morningstar "a Rose by any other name..." and it does more than just talk. Almost every time you crit it it gives you a buff to your crit damage and it stacks with itself twice. You can even change weapons and still have crit buff for a few seconds. It's kinda weird, I can't figure out why a few times it doesn't happen. I tested it with 4 different elemental versions of Morningstar. 19:00, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Miss Moxxi's guns I tested several Miss Moxxi's guns and it seems to me " while wielded any elemental damage-over-time you deal returns health" is wrong. I got a Moxxi's Bad Touch and it heals me 1 health point for every 50 damage I do. It doesn't have to be DoT. It doesn't have to be from the same gun. All I have to do is be actively wielding the Moxxi gun for the effect to apply to all damage I cause. Also Miss Moxxi guns seem to do very big crits 19:00, October 30, 2012 (UTC) I was testing Miss Moxxi's Rubi and it seems to have a greater heal effect, about 1 health point for every 8.2 damage I do. Much better than the Bad Touch SMG and the Shotgun that are near 50 to 1 ratio. 09:27, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Is anyone reading this or should I go and fix the tables myself? 09:10, November 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm sure folks read it, but if you have better info, update away! Proper specs on crit damage would probably be beneficial too. I'm way too busy nowdays to play and test things. :( Tekdemo (talk) 06:48, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Change format from Red Text: Gun to Gun: Red Text? As per the subject line. It's easier to recall gun names than the longer, wordier red text, so organizing these effects by their gun first and then identifying their red text second may make searching, looking up or just browsing these effects easier. Drop rates based on killing damage ~~colers~~ After killing some bosses, i am starting to think that the likelyhood of a boss dropping an specific legendary item seems to be influenced by what weapon you kill it with. For example, in Assasinate the Assasins, using the subquest weapon nearly always gives the special drop. i had been grindin Boom bewm for an hour, and then i killed bewm with an grenade, and he dropped bonus pack. after that i tried again, and again a bonus package. Not to mention the drop rate of the badass creeper. Can anyone also confirm this, and try to test if other bosses react on this too, for exemple killin Flynt with shock for the shock gun, or Incinerator clayton with either fire or a rocket, and see if it has some positive results. EDIT: again killed bewn (the midget) with grenade, again the bonus pack EDIT: got a fourth one. it may have to be specifically explosive type grenade, or even explosive MIRV. EDIT: starting to wonder how it is work, i mean, i now have a 4 on a row drop on bewn, which is normally impossible and absolutely beyond coincidence. perhaps it is based to critical, or a very exact weapon type, like specifically a Torgue Mirv explosive grenade for bonus pack. perhaps its total damage done with weapon, as on all occasions i blew bewn fully with the mirv, just as assasinate the assasins. possibly unsaid parameters, like in killing the sherif, i got the special badge when i did not shoot the deputy. Just went through the Assassinate mission, killed each assassin with the bonus objective weapon (Pistol, Sniper, Melee, Shotgun) and only got the Judge from Oney. Killing bosses with certain weapons may increase the chances of getting their rare drop, but it doesn't make it 100%. Although, I haven't tried killing each one with a crit. That may affect the chances somehow, because I remember killing Oney with a headshot and getting the Judge. And the splash damage from your grenade most likely did crit damage to Bewm, which is how you farmed Bonus Package. It's worth testing. Mech-Romance (talk) 18:16, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure grenades never crit :p 13:13, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Thats why i think it is based on the total percent of damage done by a grenade, possibly specifically a Torgue explosive Mirv, and with the sheriff badge perhaps something lik: Deputy HP% (+?)/(100+(?) Yeah, I was commenting on the guy above who said "the splash damage from your grenade most likely did crit damage to Bewm". Anyway I just did a test with only using a MIRV Torgue nade on Bewm killing him (I was doing the Firehawk quest line so I was level 13 and he was like 7) and he didn't drop Package. :( 09:15, November 19, 2012 (UTC) yet, my 4 bonus packs in a row are beyond luck. perhaps it isn't 100%, or are there other factors in play like killing boom first. also, when i farmed old slap, i did 13 times to get striker. then me and my friend both had a jacobs shotty (me a norm 2 barrel, he the striker), and we only farmed 2 times for the second one. on another char i did slappy with a triquetra only, and i got a striker on first try Page Content/Format Update I think we need to spend some time and talk about the content and format of this page. I think the information we have here is great, kudos to whoever took the time to get the information. I would like to see the lists formated as tables (as I have already done as a sample for the Pistols section). I think it's much easier to read, not to mention now you can sort the table. I felt that there should be two columns for the different drop locations (quest versus off a particular enemy), but maybe it should be condensed to one. I also think we could use more content in the introduction. I am working on something that I will post in a bit. I'd like to hear some thoughts on the new format. If no one is opposed to it, then I will go ahead and do it with the rest of them.Raggs008 (talk) 17:40, November 24, 2012 (UTC) pistols section looks better, but there are no description of what red text actually do 22:12, November 24, 2012 (UTC) : Right, I got the column priorities a little mixed up while doing this. I am thinking there will just be the item name, flavor text, short description, and location. Location might not even need to be included if we want to make the table more condensed, so it's just focusing on the flavor text and special effect. I will think about this.? Raggs008 (talk) 22:32, November 24, 2012 (UTC) The location definitely needs to be included. Since quest items are level based, it helps when figuring out if you should pick up a quest right away or not. It's also useful for knowing whether a weapon is easily farm-able or not by being a quest reward or a enemy drop. This would be much, much harder to do if all this information was scattered on quest/item pages. Personally, I'd like to see the weapon manufacturer on there too, since it does play a significant role in the operation of certain weapons. After all, the page is about the "special weapon effects", and I don't think it's helpful to strictly reduce it to "red text effects" when other factors play a large role. On a related note, the table format is AMAZING. Good work on that Raggs. Tekdemo (talk) 22:45, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Torgue machine weapons: The vending amchine doesn't sell any new or exlcusive legendary items as the text suggests. The only exlusive thing is the Pocket Rocket wich is unique, not legendary. let me quote: Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage introduced a new set of special effect items. Some of these items, which are Legendary, are obtainable only through the weapon of the day deal from a Torgue Vending Machine. ' 19:06, December 6, 2012 (UTC)' I concluded that Pocket Rocket is only obtainable through a vendor, while every other can be looted. Correct me if I'm wrong. -Raggs008 (talk) 20:59, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Edit: just realized I missed the last sentence you wrote. I'll do some rewording -Raggs008 (talk) 21:01, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Leech Elements The wiki says that the leech can only be shock, slag or explosive. I tried changing it but it was changed back, as this is incorrect. I have an incendiary one, which leads me to assume that it's also available in corrosive (Incendiary confirmed, corrosive plausible) Images included Cyberogue (talk) 07:17, January 14, 2013 (UTC) 2013-01-14_00001.jpg|Incendiary Leech Incendiary Leech (Thrown).jpg 'Cyberogue' Storm This keeps getting edited out but it drops from BNK-3R Badass Enemies do not drop Pearlescents anymore, they were edited. First off, don't forget to sign your edits. Secondly, pretty much every boss has to drop any legendary/pearlescent; just because it dropped once for you, doesn't make it an increased drop rate. Until you have confirmation by looking into the games files or showing a spreadsheet with all drop rate info, as was done with Legendaries, we can't take your word for it and it will be reverted until such. CrackLawliet (talk) 00:34, April 25, 2013 (UTC) : Edit: Also, stop using external links with one bracket ([]). Internal links are more convenient ( ). CrackLawliet (talk) 00:35, April 25, 2013 (UTC)